


3.8

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Eddie Brock just ate a man.He can still taste the copper in his mouth, still feel the crunch of the man’s bones between his teeth; he can feel the rush of the man’s blood bursting across his tongue, feel the energy and power of stolen life seeping into his body like something alive, twisting and coiling low, a searing hot coil in his belly...It feels good, doesn’t it?





	3.8

Eddie Brock just ate a man.

He can still taste the copper in his mouth, still feel the crunch of the man’s bones between his teeth; he can feel the rush of the man’s blood bursting across his tongue, feel the energy and power of stolen life seeping into his body like something alive, twisting and coiling low, a searing hot coil in his belly...

_**It feels good, doesn’t it?** _

“You--now is really not the time,” Eddie starts, shaking his head as he hurries down the street. All he has to do is make it back to the safety of his apartment, and then he can deal with--with whatever is happening, whatever Venom is doing to his body.

**_Hey! Don’t blame this on me._ **

“It’s your fault,” Eddie hisses, repeatedly stabbing the button with his finger to make the elevator doors close and praying that he can get to his floor without disturbance. “Whatever you--whatever you’re doing to me, to do this, stop!”

Venom purrs in his head, and Eddie hates that he can tell just how pleased the symbiote is.

_**This is all you, pervert.** _

-x-

A half-hour later finds Eddie with his back against the apartment door and his pants around his ankles, his hoodie tossed aside and his cock still jutting up hard and hot between his thighs.

**_Still having trouble?_ **

“Really?” Eddie groans, hand stilling along his shaft as his head falls back against the door with an exasperated sigh. “Can you not--will you leave, please?”

He can feel Venom’s petty delight as something dark and hot, low in his belly. **_No._**

“Of course not,” Eddie mutters. He stares down at himself--slumped against the door with his thighs splayed, cock still stubbornly flushed and hard in his palm--and then shrugs. “Y’know what? Fuck it, then. If you’re going to stay, then you’re going to be useful.”

And this is how Eddie finds himself with the hulking mass of symbiote manifested around him, black tendrils wrapped like racing snakes around his thighs and his cock, coiled around the heavy weight of his balls. 

_**This is interesting,**_ Venom purrs, leaning in closer until the shifting mass of his head is inches away from Eddie’s dick; his jaws part, and Eddie can’t help how his heart skips a beat at the sight of that tongue, impossibly long as it unfurls from a bristling cage of bloody teeth. The very tip licks up the side of Eddie’s shaft, slick as it curls round the crown. **_Has cannibalism always turned you on?_ ******

“S-shut up,” Eddie hisses through gritted teeth, curling his hands into white-knuckled fists by his thighs; the pain of his nails biting into his palm is enough to curb the pleasure of the symbiote’s tongue, to keep Eddie from bucking his hips up into Venom’s mouth.

******_It was the blood, wasn’t it? The rush of crimson…_ ** ** **

“No!” Eddie snaps, but even as the protest leaves his tongue he knows it’s a lie--and what's even worse is Venom knows. 

******_Yes it does. The bloodsplatter, the snap of weak bones…_ ** ** **

Eddie groans and screws his eyes shut, helpless against the building pleasure as the symbiote’s tendrils jack him off. Each wet touch of Venom’s tongue sends another shiver down his spine, and when it wraps around the base of his cock and squeezes tight, his toes curl. 

****_**...the taste of life, bodies in pieces, seeing the places you were never supposed to see...beating hearts and bloody viscera…** _ ** **

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Eddie gasps, grabbing for his cock with desperate hands and stroking himself over Venom's own inky tendrils, each tug pulling a breathless moan from his lips. “Fuck fuck fuck--” 

**_Maybe next time we can play with our food,_** Venom suggests, voice a sinful growl in Eddie's head, his chest, his throat; and in the next instant he's cumming, howling his delight in a voice not entirely his own. 


End file.
